cómo conseguir ser suspendido y,o expulsado de la secundaria Canterlot
by USS Infinity U.N.S.C
Summary: Probablemente hay un buen número de maneras para conseguir ser expulsados de la escuela secundaria Canterlot, aquí te damos una opción
1. materiales

**esta no es una historia, pero mientras navegaba por la red me la encontré y decido traducirla, la autora debo suponer que le pertenece a gaggeddude32, en caso contrario, por favor avisarme por medio de los reviews,**

Guía de gaggeddude32 sobre cómo conseguir ser suspendido y/o expulsado de la escuela secundaria de canterlot

¡Hola a todos!

Probablemente hay un buen número de maneras para conseguir expulsados de la escuela secundaria Canterlot (como convertirte en un monstruo mágico y convertir a los estudiantes y el personal en un ejército de zombies sin sentido, mientras destruyes la escuela antes mencionada.)

¿Pero alguna vez se preguntó cuál es la mejor manera de ser expulsado de aquí? (O por lo menos conseguir la detención durante el resto de tu vida escolar) Sólo tienes que seguir estos pasos que te doy y usted estará en el camino de la expulsión en poco tiempo!

Aquí es lo que necesita:

-Cuerda

-Cinta adhesiva

-Paño

-Cloroformo

-Cámara

-Pluma

-Par de víctimas (Para obtener los mejores resultados, los objetivos deberán ser la directora Celestia y la subdirectora Luna)

Paso:

(Pasar a la página que sigue)

 **tengan paciencia, lo subiré en breve, ademas ya estoy creando una historia de mi propia autoria, y quiero terminarla antes de empezar a publicarla**


	2. pasos:

Paso # 1: Introduzca a la directora y subdirectora a su oficina.

Pasó # 2: noquearlas, La mejor manera de hacerlo es utilizar un paño y una botella de cloroformo. (La utilización de un tubo, o simplemente rompiendo una botella sobre sus cabezas, pueden causar lesiones graves o incluso matar a sus víctimas, por no hablar de que va a causar una atención innecesaria y así arruinar nuestra diversión.) De todos modos, aplique unas gotas de cloroformo sobre la tela (Usted no quiere oler eso, no querrá ponerse en estado de coma, simulado) y cubrirles la boca y la nariz con ella. Por la inhalación de los vapores del cloroformo, sus víctimas con el tiempo perduran el conocimiento. Ahora empieza la verdadera diversión

Pasó # 3: comenzar por desnudarlas completamente si estás lo suficientemente loco, pero solo vamos a los privarlas de su ropa, dejándolas solo en ropa interior, ya que no soy tan loco.

Pasó # 4: atarlas y amordazarlas, El hecho de que las dejo inconscientes con el cloroformo, no significa que va a estar fuera de combate por mucho tiempo y una vez que se despierten, definitivamente no van a estar felices. Por lo tanto, con el fin de evitar que se escapen, llamar a la policía o incluso recordarte a tus progenitora, agarrar alguna cuerda o cinta adhesiva y atar sus brazos, piernas y pecho, para que les sea imposible de moverse. A continuación, si los dejas sin mordaza, es más que probable que van a gritar para pedir ayuda y reunir una atención no deseada. Por lo tanto, para evitar esto, tome algo para callarlos y amortiguar con eficacia sus gritos. Se puede utilizar cualquier tipo de mordaza se quiera, una mordaza de tela o bola mordaza, eso sería lo preferible, pero hoy en día, vamos a utilizar una mordaza de cinta adhesiva, ya que es mi favorito, y posiblemente el más atractivo de la mordaza para usar (En mi opinión) Ahora, ¿cómo les amordaza con cinta adhesiva? Sencillo. Ya sea simplemente romper un pedazo del rollo de cinta adhesiva y colocarlos sobre sus hermosos labios, o se lo envuelve alrededor de la mitad inferior de la cabeza. (Que podría arruinar el pelo tristemente atractivo en el proceso.) Para obtener los mejores resultados, meter un trapo en la boca antes de amordazar para mantener con eficacia la boca en su lugar, lo que hace imposible el habla. Ahora que están atadas, amordazadas, y completamente indefensas, pasar a la siguiente etapa.

Paso # 5: Tan pronto como se despiertan y comienzan a luchar en sus amarres, e intenten hablar con sus gritos ahogados, tome un par de fotos de su lucha en el teléfono inteligente u otro dispositivo móvil.

Paso # 6: Tomar una pluma y comience a tortúralas con cosquillas a sus cautivas por unos minutos durante la grabación de un video sobre dicho acto

Paso # 7: Una vez cuando haya terminado de torturar con sus víctimas, tomar un autorretrato, De sí mismo con las dos, que muestre lo mucho que disfruto su tiempo súper travieso con ellas y lo mucho que lo disfrutaron también (Después, puede compartir sus fotos y vídeos en cualquier sitio de redes sociales que prefiera, o en otro caso guárdalas para un futuro chantaje)

Pasó # 8: Antes de retirarles la cinta de adhesiva de la boca, darles un beso de despedida en sus labios amordazados, muestra la conexión que los tres han compartido durante su tiempo juntos

Pasó # 9: Extraiga la cinta de la boca, y les pregunta si que disfrutaron de su tiempo con usted. Si te amenazan, gritan para pedir ayuda o si sólo te dicen que eres un pervertido, vuelve a amordazarlas, muéstrales las fotos que tomaste y sal de su oficina para que los otros maestros las encuentren

Pasó # 10: Dejar la escuela, y sentirse satisfecho con uno mismo.


	3. nota final

¡Y ahí lo tienes! La mejor manera de conseguir ser expulsado de Canterlot High School. Date unas palmaditas en la espalda, bastardo enfermo, ¡lo has hecho bien!

Pronto recibirás una carta indicando su expulsión definitiva, o una hoja indicando que estará en detención para el resto de su vida escolar, o incluso recibirás una visita de los chicos buenos en azul. De todos modos, buena suerte,


End file.
